mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Time/Gallery
Prologue: Trying some tests Twilight 'another few times' S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "Ready to give it a shot!" S4E15.png Twilight 'Okay then!' S4E15.png Magic spark on Sweetie's horn S4E15.png A broom about to be levitated S4E15.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom happy S4E15.png Sweetie Belle struggling with magic S4E15.png Sweetie Belle neck clicks S4E15.png Broom falls down S4E15.png Sweetie "Think I threw my neck out" S4E15.png Scootaloo "you're okay" S4E15.png Apple Bloom "liftin' brooms'll be a cinch!" S4E15.png Sweetie "I doubt it" S4E15.png Spike at the door S4E15.png Spike founds the broom S4E15.png Spike showing off S4E15.png|Spike, stop showing off. Sweetie 'I'll never get my cutie mark' S4E15.png Twilight "Maybe not" S4E15.png Twilight "But I'm happy to keep helping you learn" S4E15.png Spike stops S4E15.png Spike "Hey" S4E15.png Spike sees the mess S4E15.png Scootaloo points at the wheel S4E15.png Scootaloo pushes the wheel S4E15.png Scootaloo grin S4E15.png Twilight "I already told you" S4E15.png Scootaloo "I hate research!" S4E15.png Twilight "You'll find it in no time" S4E15.png Apple Bloom "learn these new skills, Twilight" S4E15.png Twilight "to pass on my love of learning" S4E15.png Apple Bloom "I'm afraid I'll never get the hang" S4E15.png Apple Bloom "of this potion-makin'" S4E15.png Twilight "Did you follow the magic plant-growing formula" S4E15.png Apple Bloom "more or less" S4E15.png Twilight "let's try it out on this apple seedling" S4E15.png Apple Bloom "I hope this works" S4E15.png Substance comes out S4E15.png CMC testing plant growth 1 S4E15.png|Will it work? Smoke coming out S4E15.png Twilight coughing S4E15.png The seedling S4E15.png Seedling coughing S4E15.png|Every moment I live is agony! Apple Bloom worried S4E15.png Twilight smiling S4E15.png Scootaloo and Sweetie laughing S4E15.png Asking to go see Princess Twilight Sweetie with a ball S4E15.png Pipsqueak about to hit the ball S4E15.png CMC and Pipsqueak playing with a ball S4E15.png|Foursquare! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking S4E15.png Foals hear Diamond Tiara S4E15.png Foals walking S4E15.png Foals gathering around Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "first-time-ever acrobatic display" S4E15.png Foals cheering S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "But I'm tired" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara pout S4E15.png Foals disappointed S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "I did not wish to disappoint you all" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara points at her butler, Randolph S4E15.png Randolph doing acrobatics S4E15.png Randolph spinning around S4E15.png Randolph lands on the ground S4E15.png Diamond Tiara pushes Randolph away S4E15.png Randolph dizzy S4E15.png Silver Spoon "That was amazing" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "I don't know how I do it" S4E15.png Apple Bloom "she gets so much attention without" S4E15.png Scootaloo "She's using somepony else" S4E15.png Sweetie "we could be the big shots around here" S4E15.png Sweetie thinking S4E15.png Scootaloo "Check this out!" S4E15.png Scootaloo fixing her unicycle S4E15.png Scootaloo with her unicycle S4E15.png Apple Bloom "And check this out!" S4E15.png|SCIENCE! Apple Bloom putting liquid substance onto potting soil S4E15.png A tree forms S4E15.png Diamond Tiara being levitated S4E15.png Sweetie Belle giggling S4E15.png Diamond Tiara knocking on Sweetie's head S4E15.png Sweetie surprised S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "will be taking you to Manehattan" S4E15.png Silver Spoon "with a bunch of famous celebrities" S4E15.png Scootaloo "Cool!" S4E15.png Apple Bloom "Wow, that's" S4E15.png Apple Bloom realizing S4E15.png Apple Bloom "pretty nice of you guys" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "to take me to Manehattan" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon saying their chant S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon flanks S4E15.png|This again? Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughing S4E15.png Sweetie Belle angry S4E15.png Sweetie "Oh, yeah" S4E15.png Sweetie "and super-cool ponies!" S4E15.png Sweetie "with Princess Twilight all the time!" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle walking away S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking at each other S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "D-did you say Princess Twilight" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "For real" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking behind Apple Bloom S4E15.png Scootaloo "learn cool new stuff to do!" S4E15.png Scootaloo "That we actually do ourselves!" S4E15.png Randolph juggling S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking behind Apple Bloom and Scootaloo S4E15.png|Not amused. CMC, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking together S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "But now she's a princess" S4E15.png Silver Spoon "Plus, she has wings" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "And she's an alicorn" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon together S4E15.png Apple Bloom "I don't think we should" S4E15.png Sweetie "excuse us for a moment" S4E15.png Apple Bloom about to be pulled by Sweetie S4E15.png Sweetie 'We should totally say yes!' S4E15.png Apple Bloom "I don't want them laughing" S4E15.png Sweetie "learn something too!" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon waving at CMC S4E15.png Scootaloo "they won't be able to laugh at us" S4E15.png Apple Bloom "to get on our good side" S4E15.png Apple Bloom grin S4E15.png Scootaloo grinning S4E15.png CMC, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking towards the library S4E15.png Diamond Tiara 'how excited I am!' S4E15.png Silver Spoon jumping up and down S4E15.png Scootaloo knocking on the door S4E15.png Sweetie "Twilight takes this time out" S4E15.png Twilight "Come on in!" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon excited S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking towards the door S4E15.png Twilight sees Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon jumping up and down S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "it is such a thrill and honor" S4E15.png Twilight looks at her tail S4E15.png|Tail dye? Nah. Twilight "Actually, it's not dyed" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "What a bold design choice!" S4E15.png Twilight "as many ponies as I can" S4E15.png CMC smiling to Twilight S4E15.png Twilight and CMC walking S4E15.png Sweetie pointing S4E15.png Twilight looking at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Twilight "No, silly!" S4E15.png Twilight levitating flower pot S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking from behind S4E15.png CMC worried S4E15.png The other ponies want in Apple Bloom "bringin' guests yesterday" S4E15.png Scootaloo "laugh at us once" S4E15.png Sweetie "that same mistake again" S4E15.png CMC stops S4E15.png| This could be bad! Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and other foals walking S4E15.png Scootaloo "for learning skills to be big shots" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and other foals walking towards CMC S4E15.png Sweetie "here it comes" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "And they all want in!" S4E15.png|Hi! Foals "Twilight Time!" S4E15.png Crowd of foals walking towards the CMC S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "are now the hottest thing around' S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "You're welcome" S4E15.png Sweetie "Uh-oh" S4E15.png| Ooh!, This is not good! Foals gathering around CMC S4E15.png Sweetie "All these ponies really wanna meet" S4E15.png Pipsqueak "We love you, Cutie Mark Crusaders!" S4E15.png|Everybody loves CMC. CMC looking at the crowd of foals S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "as an unruly mob simply won't do" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "Might I suggest you get organized" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara with Scootaloo S4E15.png|Best...friends...? Silver Spoon holding clipboard S4E15.png Foals running S4E15.png Line of ponies S4E15.png| Anime error, Scootaloo's tail is missing! Sweetie "Don't you see" S4E15.png Sweetie grin S4E15.png Sweetie "They all think we're the greatest" S4E15.png The line of foals S4E15.png Sweetie Belle jumps up S4E15.png Apple Bloom "invitin' two ponies to Twilight Time" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle smiling S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "I got this" S4E15.png Going to the Hayburger CMC walking to the Hay Burger S4E15.png Apple Bloom "I don't like this, Sweetie Belle" S4E15.png Sweetie "You said not to invite them" S4E15.png Sweetie "So what's the problem" S4E15.png Scootaloo "This feels like a trick" S4E15.png Sweetie "about inviting Twilight out for a meal" S4E15.png Pipsqueak on the bushes S4E15.png Diamond Tiara pushes Pipsqueak down S4E15.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom looking at each other S4E15.png Sweetie seeing what's behind the bushes S4E15.png Foals hiding behind the bushes S4E15.png Sweetie Belle realizing S4E15.png Sweetie sees Twilight S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "As you wish, Sweetie Belle" S4E15.png Sweetie "as I wish" S4E15.png CMC sees Twilight eating S4E15.png Twilight eating messy S4E15.png| Golly Twilight's a pig, not to mention Pumbaa! Twilight "I didn't realize how hungry" S4E15.png|For a pony with OCD, she sure is a messy eater. Twilight wiping her face with a hay burger S4E15.png|The Hay Burger's motto is probably: "Why use a napkin when you can clean yourself up with our burgers instead?" Sweetie "You are" S4E15.png Twilight "Working with young students" S4E15.png Twilight "What could be better" S4E15.png Twilight levitating horseshoe-shaped foods S4E15.png|You want some horseshoe fries with that, Twilight? CMC grinning S4E15.png Twilight drinking beverage S4E15.png Twilight hears Pinkie S4E15.png|"Twilight!" Pinkie "Haven't seen you here in, like" S4E15.png|"Haven't seen you here in, like, forever and a half! " Foals behind the window looking at Twilight S4E15.png|"I know. I've been so busy I forgot how delicious everything is here!" Pinkie "Totally!" S4E15.png|"Totally!" Pinkie "what's going on out there" S4E15.png|"Hey, what's going on out there?" CMC surprised S4E15.png Twilight looks behind S4E15.png Pinkie "never mind, they're gone" S4E15.png|"Oh, never mind, they're gone." Pinkie 'They're back!' S4E15.png|"They're back!" Pinkie "Nevermind, they're gone" S4E15.png|"Never mind, they're gone." CMC with a smile S4E15.png Twilight eating while foals behind windows look at her S4E15.png Foals looking at Twilight and taking pictures S4E15.png|Goshdarn papparazzi. Scootaloo making pose S4E15.png Scootaloo making face S4E15.png|First Pinkie. Then Applejack. And now, Scootaloo?! Scootaloo posing with Sweetie S4E15.png Twilight "What in the world" S4E15.png Twilight sees what's behind her S4E15.png Foals hiding back S4E15.png Twilight confused S4E15.png Apple Bloom making face S4E15.png|"What was all..." Apple Bloom "And this" S4E15.png|"And...?" Apple Bloom making a pose S4E15.png Scootaloo "I look sad" S4E15.png|"I can't help it. If I don't smile in a photo, I look sad." Sweetie hides her face behind the table S4E15.png Foals staring S4E15.png|Where's Fluttershy when you need her? Twilight with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png|Talk about personal space. Favors for the Crusaders File:Sweetie_Belle_and_Pipsqueak_S4E15.png|What is thy bidding, my master? Running to Twilight Harmony Box Blueprint S4E15.png Proving their skills Epilogue Promotional Twitter promotional Twilight Time.png|Ponies vs. Zombie Ponies? (Pipsqueak's back) CMC wearing clothes promotional S4E15.jpg|Those are some weird glasses. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon behind Apple Bloom and Scootaloo promotional S4E15.png CMC, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon by the pool S4E15.png